


魔法便利贴恋爱物语

by Tianwei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tianwei/pseuds/Tianwei
Summary: 德拉科发明了一种魔法便利贴，写下你想要的贴到别人身上，那个人就会执行纸条上的命令。他迫不及待要在死对头身上试验一下了。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	魔法便利贴恋爱物语

**Author's Note:**

> 看某粉色网站漫画的时候冒出来的脑洞（咳咳），但给我写成了清水纯爱。为了纪念它是因为什么诞生的就用了日式轻小说式题目，完全不会起名呢  
> 是存档

德拉科有个秘密的爱好，只有少数几个人知道。少数几个人的意思是：潘西、布雷斯、克拉布和高尔，没有更多了。连他亲爱的父亲和母亲都不知道，即使他们无意中为德拉科的秘密爱好提供了不少援助。  
德拉科是在四年级的时候发掘出这个爱好的。当他成功地做出了那枚“波特臭大粪”的徽章后，他简直迫不及待再做点什么，于是他做了会根据佩戴者心情变色的水晶胸针，并把它送给了潘西。老实说，潘西在知道这枚胸针到底是被什么启发才做出来的后脸色很不好，但她依然经常戴它，水晶胸针在她说话的时候变成了愤怒的红色。  
德拉科开始偷偷以一些无足轻重的斯莱特林新生的名义搞来韦斯莱双胞胎的产品。他当然不会抄袭，他要做比韦斯莱更伟大的魔法产品。德拉科拆开那些烟火和假魔杖，检验糖果和饼干里的成分，傲慢地向布雷斯，他唯一的室友宣布他完全能做的更好。  
“那就试试，德拉科。”布雷斯不胜其烦地说。  
于是潘西在圣诞舞会上戴着德拉科做的水晶胸针和一条会自动纠正你舞姿的珍珠手链；布雷斯夹着德拉科特质的领带夹，这枚领带夹带有轻微的迷情加催眠效果，成功让一个布斯巴顿的女生和一个赫奇帕奇的姑娘差点为了谁先和布雷斯跳舞打起来，此外，任何试图偷窃领带夹的人都会得到一个难忘的恶咒。克拉布和高尔没能找到舞伴，他们一直呆在席位上大吃特吃，在此之前他们喝了德拉科熬制的好胃口魔药，如果没人阻止他们，他们可以把所有东西吃光。  
圣诞舞会的成功让德拉科备受鼓舞。整个圣诞假期他都借口为O.W.L.S做准备，把自己关在房间里研究魔药和魔咒，再把它们结合到一起。卢修斯和纳西莎不知情地提供着原料，德拉科巧妙地在用餐时提起他预习的进度，成功瞒过父母疑惑的眼神。  
今天，他终于成功做出了一样自己满意的东西。  
“看这个。”德拉科对刚走进公共休息室的布雷斯招了招手。布雷斯叹了口气，认命地走过去。德拉科从口袋里掏出一叠纸条，它们精美地叠在一起，像麻瓜们用的一种叫便利贴的东西。他撕下一张，刷刷地写了点什么，往正在狼吞虎咽小蛋糕的高尔身上一贴。  
“呕——”高尔立刻埋头干呕起来。  
布雷斯挑起一边眉毛。  
“你干了什么？”他说。  
德拉科把纸条撕了下来，高尔瞬间停止了干呕。德拉科念出纸条上的文字：“你觉得小蛋糕很恶心。”  
高尔又开始咀嚼起小蛋糕，德拉科把纸条贴在潘西背后，黑发女孩捂着鼻子尖叫起来：“梅林啊！把那些小蛋糕拿远点！”  
“有趣，怎么做到的？”布雷斯摘下潘西身上的纸条，纸条是用镂着华丽花纹的羊皮纸裁的，背后被施了个简单的黏贴咒。  
“一点研究迷情剂和夺魂咒的额外发现，”德拉科拉开口袋让布雷斯看做了多少成品，“还得谢谢那个当老师上瘾的食死徒给的启发。”  
“被贴上纸条的人会做纸条上写的事情。效果持续二十分钟，然后纸条会自动脱落消失。”德拉科懒洋洋地说。“惟一的问题是对二十岁以上的人就不管用了，但对于目前而言已经足够了，霍格沃茨里没有二十岁还没毕业的蠢货。”  
布雷斯又叹了口气。他知道这个小混蛋一点也没意识到自己刚弄出了什么不得了的东西。  
“德拉科，你知道，如果有人写“在大庭广众下脱掉你所有的衣服”，然后贴在潘西身上，会怎么样吗？”他说，伸长胳膊楼着黑色短发的女孩。潘西只是稍微想了下就开始尖叫起来。德拉科的脸色变得难看极了，就像潘西知道水晶胸针怎么来的那天。  
“我想我得给它加点限制。”小混蛋不情不愿地说。

“我放弃了。”凌晨三点还在捣鼓的德拉科说。“限制的范围太广了，我没办法定义它们。”  
“是啊，是啊。”筋疲力尽的布雷斯说，“不如现在写一张‘去睡觉’的纸条给你自己贴上，怎么样？”  
那盒纸条就此不了了之了。但德拉科还想再试试。  
“我至少得对一个人试试。”德拉科在吃早饭的时候说。布雷斯不用猜就知道肯定是——  
“波特，我要对波特试试。”德拉科洋洋得意道。潘西很不赞同。  
“波特最近被乌姆里奇弄得神经兮兮的，他看上去会揍任何一个靠近的斯莱特林，”潘西说，“我不觉得这是个好主意。也许二十分钟后我们需要去医疗翼接你，德拉科。”  
“我要对哈利·波特试试。”德拉科固执地说。“一会儿见。”  
他放下吃了一半的糖霜布丁，跟在哈利波特身后离开了礼堂。  
“他甚至没机会贴纸条的。”潘西咬着叉子说。布雷斯表示赞同，并发现咬着叉子的潘西非常可爱。  
德拉科不近不远地跟在波特后面，他和韦斯莱并排走着却没说话，脸色阴沉得滴水，一看就是昨晚又做了噩梦。德拉科当然知道哈利·波特做了噩梦，他知道关于波特的所有事情，他能在十五分钟内出现在波特在的任何地方。德拉科早就已经观察好了要把纸条贴在哪里：波特校服的兜帽后面。他用漂浮咒控制着纸条一路飞向它的目的地，霍格沃茨的学生非常擅长把书本搞成纸片，三年级时那本该死的课本就是最好的证明，没人注意到碎屑里有个纸条坚定地飞着。德拉科注视着纸条飞进波特的兜帽后面，才让自己顺着上课的人群自然而然地被挤到波特和韦斯莱旁边。韦斯莱几乎是一看见他就皱着脸低吼：“滚开，马尔福。”但是波特说“嘿罗恩，别这么不友善。”  
韦斯莱看起来快把眼珠子瞪出来了，而德拉科只想放声大笑。  
“魔药课后见，波特。”他说，拍了拍救世之星的肩膀。不会有什么安稳的再见的，德拉科清楚。但黑发绿眼的男孩对他甜甜的微笑着，目送他离开。即使走出一段距离了，德拉科还能听见韦斯莱的怒吼。德拉科咧着嘴笑着，像中了个快乐咒，脑海里反复播放波特有点傻气的微笑，和那双头一次温柔注视他的绿眼睛。  
纸条上写的是：你喜欢德拉科·马尔福。  
二十分钟后波特可能会从魔药课上暴起冲出课堂找他算账，把他丢进黑湖里什么的。但德拉科不在乎，他已经得到他想要的了。只是一个微笑而已，德拉科控制不住嘴角的上扬，他就这么笑着直到眼睛被泪水蒙住看不清任何东西。  
只是一个微笑而已。

波特没来找他麻烦。德拉科坐在图书馆里，无聊地在崭新的、可以让人的脑子在学完后变得和它一样空白的黑魔法防御术课本上乱涂乱画。在救世主的麻烦里对着死对头微笑大概不算什么特别严重的问题。毕竟那真的只是一个微笑，但它真的很美，德拉科觉得可以靠这个召唤出最强大的守护神。  
从什么时候开始喜欢波特的德拉科已经记不得了，就好像做梦一样。做梦是感觉不出开始的，当你反应过来的时候你已经在梦里好久了。当德拉科反应过来的时候，他的身体本能已经让他没办法对着波特好好说话了。  
然后他看见了波特。黑发的男孩在桌子和书架前寻找着什么。他看见了德拉科，他朝他走来了，德拉科听见自己的血液在凝结，他下意识抠紧了桌子，嘴边自动酝酿好了新的刻薄话。  
哈利·波特在他对面坐下来，绿色的眼睛里看不见什么情绪。德拉科淬毒的舌头没有来得及使用，波特在坐下的一瞬间对他来了个石化咒。他像一个该死的雕像坐在这里等待波特的审判。  
“马尔福，你是个混蛋。”波特叹息着说。“在我说完前你都给我闭嘴。”  
我知道，德拉科在心里想。  
“我不知道你今天早上对我做了什么，罗恩说你下了迷情剂，但我这两天没吃过任何礼堂以外的地方的东西，我也不认为你有那个能力混进后厨，精准地分辨出我想吃什么然后给我下药。”  
如果只是判断你想吃什么，我完全做得到。德拉科心说。  
“你想看到什么？想看到我的失态，好在事后嘲笑我？”  
不，我只是想看你对我笑一笑。  
“那你该死的做到了。”波特崩溃地把手插进乱蓬蓬的黑发里。德拉科试图想象自己的手指穿梭在里面的手感。  
波特解除了他的石化。  
“如果你不想好好谈谈，我会给你个一忘皆空然后立马离开这儿。”他警告道。

德拉科张了张嘴，好像忘了从哪里找到自己的声音。  
“我没有。”他最后说，他的舌头代替了他的脑子，“我只是想看你对着我微笑。你知道你笑起来真的很好看吗？”  
“什么？”波特看起来被吓到了。  
于是德拉科一股脑地讲了纸条的事，但隐去了其他魔法物品的部分，好像他发明这个纸条就是为了和波特告白似的。他的脸随着讲述越来越烫，德拉科甚至不敢再去看那双绿眼睛里有什么。  
再长的故事都会讲完，更何况这也不是什么复杂的故事，德拉科觉得自己的脸在燃烧。  
波特又给他来了个统统石化。  
“你真的是个混蛋，马尔福。他咬牙切齿地说。然后他绕过书桌，居高临下地站在德拉科面前。  
“你是个混蛋。”他俯下身，第三遍说道。然后波特毅然决然地吻上了德拉科的嘴唇，柔软的唇瓣贴上他的，那么温暖。他们在图书馆里接吻，随时都会有人发现救世主在亲他的死对头。德拉科觉得那两瓣嘴唇在自己的上停留了有一辈子那么长，事实上它们一触及分。波特站立来，站立不稳，好像没想到自己刚才做了什么。他顺着书架的间隙跑了出去，脸颊红的像他的领带。  
最后是来找德拉科的布雷斯和潘西为他解除的石化咒。  
“被报复了，哈？”布雷斯说。  
但德拉科只是摸着嘴唇傻笑着。  
第二天德拉科去找乌姆里奇，他想退出该死的特别调查队了，他已经把他想要的那个调查的够清楚了，可乌姆里奇娇滴滴地回绝了他。  
然后他再也没有单独的和波特见过面，他的父亲被扔进了阿兹卡班，他的母亲惊恐地告诉他贝拉姨妈回来了，小天狼星——他没见过的便宜表舅死了。

当黑魔王带着食死徒们住进马尔福庄园，并给了他那个标记后，德拉科把自己的纸条找了出来。  
他盯着自己拿笔的手，它一直在发抖。他突然意识到自己憔悴的那么厉害。德拉科看向镜子里的人。他漂亮的金发变得黯淡无光，奢侈的衬衫里露出的苍白手臂营养不良似的剧烈消瘦。  
他在纸条上写下：你恨哈利·波特，然后把这玩意贴在自己裤子口袋里。  
一瞬间德拉科找到了所有久违又久远的讨厌波特的记忆。在这些记忆的帮助下，他又可以嘲讽救世主的头发像鸟窝，或者眼睛像癞蛤蟆了。  
但他说不出口，也许他只是太累了。

当有人告诉他救世主和他的朋友们就关在马尔福庄园的地牢里，等着自己去指认时，德拉科以为他的内心会像往常一样平静，但是他没有。被纸条封闭已久的内心出现了一丝波澜，最终变成一种尖锐的疼痛。德拉科把纸条改成了永久型，不会消失，永远服帖地待在他项链的夹层里，无时无刻不紧贴他的皮肤。因为他经历了无数次纸条消失的一瞬间，爱意和恨意汹涌地交织在一起，冲撞得如此激烈让他吐了个天昏地暗。伏地魔把德拉科的家当成了某种图书馆，他和他的家人们就是图书馆里的藏书，他随意翻阅着他们的大脑就好像看书一样轻松。在纸条的帮助下，伏地魔暂时还没看透德拉科这本书后隐藏的内容。  
他在贝拉姨妈的命令下慢吞吞地走进地牢。昏暗的火光映着波特那张变形的肿脸。真丑，德拉科衷心地想，但就算肿成这个猪头模样，德拉科一眼就看出来这是真正的波特。  
“看看，好好看看，德拉科，”贝拉克里斯特激动地说，“这是不是哈利·波特？”  
你应该说是。纸条说，你恨哈利·波特，记得吗？你恨不得他死，你全心全意的侍奉黑魔王，只要你确定这是波特，把他交给黑魔王，马尔福家就能获得无上荣光。  
德拉科觉得胸前的项链快把自己的肉烫糊了，贝拉姨妈靠的那么近居然没闻到焦糊味。德拉科知道纸条说的是对的，这就是波特，说出来，这就是——  
“我不能确定。”他干巴巴地说，缩着脖子，“我看不出来。”  
德拉科的手攥得这么紧，指甲嵌进了柔软的掌心。项链里的纸条陷入了狂躁，贝拉姨妈的失望也是。  
波特惊异地盯着他，他贪恋的最后看了两眼那双眼睛。离开了地窖。  
他短暂地打开项链看了眼，纸条已经化为齑粉。剩下的时间不够他再写一张纸条了，或许挤一挤还来得及？  
他几乎是把自己的魔杖送给了波特。当多比带着救世主和他的朋友们离开时，德拉科坐在地上，心里诡异的平静，连贝拉姨妈疯狂的吼叫都没能干扰到这份平静。他甚至心平气和地说：“我说了，我和波特不熟，贝拉姨妈。”战争开始后第一次他感受到了开心的情绪。他，德拉科·马尔福，一个干好事还是干坏事都不成功的胆小鬼、懦夫，在面对即将到来的死亡保持了平静的心态，甚至还能回忆起波特的微笑，这足以称得上是一种进步。伏地魔需要一个解释，他很生气。但德拉科没法跟他解释这个，他已经看透了这个恐怖的秃子完全不懂的爱是什么，和这种人分享感情故事就是浪费感情。德拉科决定如果没有死在今晚，就再也不贴那该死的纸条了。

当德拉科透蒙住眼睛的鲜血向外看时，天已经蒙蒙亮了。他感受到自己的腿上在流血，它们被碎石砸中了。当他向波特丢出魔杖的时候，伏地魔暴怒地对他来了个阿瓦达。他大概是唯一一个让伏地魔勃然大怒两次的食死徒，德拉科想，如果有人愿意做这种记录的话。他的母亲尖叫着试图拉开他，这起作用了，绿光打中了德拉科身边的废墟，碎石倾斜而下。他松开了母亲的手。  
他活下来了，德拉科努力支撑着自己从地上爬起来。波特呢？他赢了吗？其他人都在哪里？  
视线里朦胧地出现一个人影，救世主一瘸一拐地穿过硝烟朝他走来。终于，他在德拉科面前停下了。他居高临下的看着他，就像他第一次在图书馆里吻德拉科。他伸出右手，去够左边的手臂，最终在左臂后方扯下一张纸条。  
“你干的？”哈利·波特说。  
德拉科发现自己说不出话。他只好点点头。  
“你是个混蛋。”哈利的绿眼睛里盈满了水汽。德拉科更加用力地点头。  
救世主俯下身，他摔在德拉科身上，眼泪流进他的脖子里。他们一起晕了过去。

“所以你在那张纸条上写了什么？”布雷斯搅拌着手里的咖啡，问道。  
德拉科翻了个白眼。  
“不告诉你。”

马尔福庄园。  
或许挤一挤还有时间，德拉科想。再趁着战斗的时候贴到波特身上，完美的巨怪主意。  
他用飞来咒招来一支羽毛笔，扯出一张纸条急匆匆地写道：  
【你一定能打败伏地魔。以及，你爱德拉科·马尔福。以及，那个混蛋也爱你。】

-end-


End file.
